


in heels and to the rescue

by smolalienbee



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Aziraphale's also a gay mess, Crowley acts like a badass but really they're a gay mess, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Aziraphale (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), Homophobia, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pride, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Rescue, Slurs, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Transphobia, brief mentions of physical violence and homophobia/transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/pseuds/smolalienbee
Summary: Aziraphale's first time to Pride turns sour really quickly, but it's just his luck that a mysterious, red-haired stranger comes to his rescue... and promptly makes him develop a new crush.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 277
Collections: Good Omens Human AUs





	in heels and to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I really really wanted to write something where Crowley would be very much nonbinary and queer and well... after some lone brainstorming, I went from writing a character study to writing... this, a rather cute/funny first meeting of two human disaster gays. Perhaps it'd be a good setup for more chapters, a bigger story but with my motivation, it's never going to happen lmao. Still, I hope y'all will enjoy another story of Crowley coming to Aziraphale's rescue!   
> (as a side note - the fic's tagged both as M/M and Other because of how they're both shown to be mostly male-presenting in the show/book and also this particular Crowley also tends to lean towards the male side of the spectrum. Yes I actually had a bit of trouble deciding how to tag it lol I'm nonbinary myself in case anyone wanted to get mad at me about it)

This is it, Aziraphale thinks. His untimely demise, at the hands of two homophobic brutes, on the day of Pride, in a dark alley. So close and yet so far away from the cheerful, colorful crowds. There’s no way out of it, is there? Aziraphale isn’t weak, by no means, but there’s two of them and one of them definitely has a knife and they’ve got him cornered… It was a horrible idea, really, this was why he never went to these things, why he tried to appear straight, why he never wore anything rainbow themed, why he-

His train of thought stops suddenly as he spots a figure, at the entrance of the alley. The two bastards are still looming over him, their backs towards the newcomer, so they’re completely unaware of their presence. Aziraphale swallows thickly, torn between yelling and crying and he really has no idea what to do. The mysterious figure moves closer before he has a chance to decide.

“Oi,” they call out, still walking forward. Aziraphale finally gets a better look at them, even though his vision swims from how nervous he is.

They’re… well, the best word to describe them would be lanky, lanky and long and yet so incredibly gorgeous. Long strands of bright red hair flow down their shoulders, their eyes are covered by round sunglasses, sliding down their sharp nose. A pair of red heels on their feet, then black, skinny jeans. On their shoulders a jacket, with pins and patches all over it, rainbows and other flags, so openly, proudly, unabashedly queer and oh Lord. All Aziraphale has on him is a single rainbow pin and yet that, that and his general disposition has been enough for two rather rude folk to grab him and drag him in there.

And speaking of those - the two guys turn, nearly in unison, scoffing in disgust as they spot who it is that has decided to interrupt their questionable sort of fun. Aziraphale is fairly sure one of them mutters something about  _ another one of those faggots _ .

Meanwhile, the stranger seems entirely unaffected by the slur. They cross their arms on top of their chest, tilt their head, eyebrows raised. Almost like a silent challenge.

“I think it’d be best for everyone involved if you let them go. Don’t you agree?” they speak so slowly, deliberately, sounding strangely polite considering the situation. There is a certain edge to their voice, though, that much doesn’t escape Aziraphale’s attention.

“Or what?” one of the guys sneers in response.

Aziraphale can almost feel the stranger roll their eyes at that.

“Or I won’t be asking so nicely anymore,” they hiss, coming even closer.

The brutes exchange looks. While one of them remains standing, firmly grasping Aziraphale by the collar, the other turns around properly. He takes a step closer towards the newcomer who doesn’t back away.

“Funny, coming from a little tranny like you,” he mocks.

Something dark passes over the stranger’s expression. While previously they seemed rather, well, cool, now… it’s like a silent storm, raging on, their jaw set and shoulders tense. In just a blink of Aziraphale’s eye, the stranger is moving forward, launching themselves at the bigger guy. Aziraphale can’t stop himself from gasping, the red haired individual is so thin, compared to the other guy, there’s no way…

Well.

In just a matter of seconds, the bloke is down on the ground, gasping for breath. The lanky stranger is towering above him, with their heel pressed up against his crotch. They’re… Aziraphale’s either delusional or the stranger is actually smirking.

“Do /not/ call me that,” they hiss, looking at the guy over the top of their glasses, “And if you ever try to hurt someone- well,” they look up, towards the man that’s still holding Aziraphale, “I /will/ find you You really don't want me to find you.”

Their smile widens, edges of it sharp.

The guy holding Aziraphale looks just as surprised as Aziraphale feels and then he’s suddenly letting go and backing away. Aziraphale breathes in deeply, leans his back against the wall now that his feet are finally back on the ground. Meanwhile, the stranger takes their foot off the bloke on the ground and watches as the two of them scurry away, muttering and spitting out even more slurs, but not daring to touch either of them. Soon enough they’re both gone out of sight and Aziraphale hears a soft breath being let out by the other.

“Are you alright?”

And now they’re coming closer, their expression softening as they push their sunglasses up onto the top of their head. Aziraphale’s met with a pair of brilliant, honey colored eyes, so gentle and full of concern. If the circumstances were different, he’d surely be able to appreciate them more.

“I- yes, quite, I-” Aziraphale feels his knees go weak and he breathes out shakily, resting his hands on them. He speaks again after a moment, “...no. Not really,” he admits.

The stranger nods, their hands hovering in front of Aziraphale, but not quite touching him, as if afraid of startling him.

“Okay- my car’s nearby, I can give you a lift. If you want,” they offer softly. Aziraphale closes his eyes and nods.

“That’d be- wonderful, dear, thank you,” he murmurs.

“Can I?”

Aziraphale opens his eyes and sees a hand hovering over his shoulder. He gives a curt nod, understanding the question after a second. The stranger touches his shoulder and helps him away from the wall. Aziraphale doesn’t even question it, opting to trust the other. After that rescue… well, he has no reason not to trust them.

“Name’s Crowley,” the stranger suddenly says as they’re walking out of the alley and down the street.

Aziraphale glances over at them out of the corner of his eye. Their hand is still on his shoulder and it’s a strangely comforting gesture. It’s rare that Aziraphale feels that way about someone touching him. “Um- Aziraphale,” he introduces himself slowly.

Crowley gives him a small, encouraging smile, “Nice to meet you, Aziraphale,” they hum, “Well- the circumstances could’ve been better, admittedly,” they add, making a face.

Aziraphale huffs a quiet laugh, nods in agreement. “It’s… certainly not the most pleasant experience, especially for my first Pride.”

“It’s your first time?” Crowley perks up at that, then falters, “Yeah, true, that. Sorry. You got real unlucky, I swear to Lord, I should’ve kicked their asses,” they shake their head, their lips pressed in a thin line.

They stop, rather suddenly, and Aziraphale realizes the black Bentley standing on the side of the road must belong to them.

“You’ve done more than enough, dear, I should thank you,” he says gently.

Crowley waves a hand dismissively, letting go of him to open the car door, gesturing for him to get in.

“Don’t have to. Come on, angel, get in.”

Aziraphale freezes at the pet name, feeling a blush make its way up his neck. He nods, hurriedly climbing into the car. Crowley closes the door behind him, then gets into the driver’s seat. They start the engine, their eyes flickering over to Aziraphale after a moment. Aziraphale, admittedly, may have been staring, but he hopes Crowley hasn’t noticed.

“So, where am I taking you?”

* * *

During the drive, Aziraphale learns quite a few things about Crowley. As it turns out, they're quite talkative and open to sharing everything and anything. Aziraphale learns that they’re genderfluid and that he has been correct in thinking about them in they/them pronouns. He learns that they’ve been to Pride many times before and that they love it, really. That they had taken up multiple martial arts classes in the past and that’s why they were able to overpower a bigger guy so easily. He learns that Crowley’s full name is Anthony J Crowley, but that they usually go by their last name. That they live in Mayfair and they don’t actually come from London, but they’ve already spent many years there. The list goes on and on and with each thing Aziraphale learns, he finds himself growing more and more fascinated by Crowley. Not only are they beautiful, he’s concluded, but they’re also incredibly interesting and quite the opposite of Aziraphale, in the best of ways.

Their conversation comes to a stop as they arrive at Aziraphale’s shop. Crowley parks the car outside of it and leans forward to peek at the building through the front window.

“A bookshop, huh?” he hums. To Aziraphale’s genuine surprise, they sound somewhat impressed, “Suppose it suits you, what with the whole… gay librarian look you’ve got going on.”

“Gay… librarian,” Aziraphale repeats, slowly, unsure how he should react.

“Believe me, coming from me, that’s the highest kind of compliment,” Crowley responds, flashing him an easy smile before jumping out of the car. Before Aziraphale has the time to fully process their words, they’re already standing on the other side of the Bentley and opening the door for him. “Come now, you gotta show me the inside.”

Aziraphale is having a difficult time keeping up with them and he nods rather dazedly as he gets out. He makes his way over to the front door and Crowley follows suit, an easy swagger in their step.

Walking inside the bookshop, Aziraphale fidgets with his own hands, glancing over his shoulder at Crowley. They’re looking all around, an eyebrow raised, though their expression’s rather unreadable. Aziraphale quickly gives up on trying to figure out what they’re thinking.

“So, uh- is this something you do often?” Aziraphale decides to break the silence. Crowley spins to look at him, a silent question written all over their face. “I mean- rescuing other people from- well-”

“From a bunch of daft bastards?” Crowley supplies helpfully.

“Yes, I suppose that’d be one way to describe them…”

“To answer your question, angel, no, not really,” Crowley continues with a quiet chuckle. They pace around the bookshop, looking as if they already belonged in there. Well, from what Aziraphale has seen of them so far, it seems like they have no problem fitting in wherever they want.

“Oh.”

“Bit of a lucky accident, really, that I happened to be passing by and noticed what was going on,” they shrug, shoving their hands into the pockets of their jeans.

“I really should thank you-”

“It’s not a problem, come on-” Crowley attempts to wave it off once again, but then Aziraphale’s speaking again.

“How about I buy you lunch?”

He blurts it out without even thinking. When the words catch up to him, he flushes a bright red. Crowley stops pacing and turns to take a good look at him. They seem just as taken aback, but they quickly break into a wide smile, the corners of their eyes crinkling with it. Their smile looks rather lovely, Aziraphale thinks to himself.

“Well I can’t say no to that,” they drawl, “Can’t say I have the time today, but…” they come closer and then they’re grabbing Aziraphale’s hand before he even has a chance to react. Seemingly out of nowhere, they produce a pen and then they’re scribbling numbers on the inside of his hand.

“My number,” they say, patting his hand gently where the ink now is, “Give me a call whenever you’re free.”

Aziraphale doesn’t think there’s anything Crowley can do to make him more shocked than he already is. But that’s when they swiftly turn his hand around and bring it up, up, up… up to their lips. They press a gentle kiss to the back of it, their eyes meeting for a brief moment while Crowley’s lips are still brushing against his skin. Aziraphale’s sure he’s dreaming.

“Alright, angel,” they speak up again, slowly letting go of his hand. “I’ll see you around, then, yeah?”

With one last, brilliant smile, they’re turning around and walking off towards the door. They give a vague wave and then they’re gone. Aziraphale thinks he’s going to faint, his entire face burning and his thoughts filled with a chant of  _ Crowley Crowley Crowley _ .

What he doesn’t know is that outside of his bookshop, that same smooth person is currently having a minor breakdown, their own blush just as vibrant and their mind filled with a similarly frantic string of  _ oh Lord he’s cute what have I done what I have done what have I done _ .

The two of them don’t yet realize just how fitting they are for each other.


End file.
